The Captain's First Officer
by Andalusia25
Summary: This is a break-out story from my fic 'Souvenir' about my two OCs, Navik and Lev'kin, after the showdown with Kodos. Spock and Jim both make an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. Navik and Lev'kin are my original characters based on the TOS as created by Gene Roddenberry. **

**This is a side-story from my fic 'Souvenir' about my two OCs after the showdown with Kudos. **

**Writing a OC fan fic is a risk, but at the encouragement of my 'cheerleaders' here it is… **

Awareness delicately lifted the veiled drapes of the Columbia's Commander Seraphina Navik's dreamless slumber, bringing her once more to consciousness. She was in the Med Bay, the sterile scent wafted around her, no doubt recovering from extensive surgery to repair the damage done by Kodos' phaser blast and the crushing weight of a Romulan warrior; the tender new skin was stretched tight across her stomach and her repaired bones ached as they finished knitting themselves fused at an accelerated rate. Most of all, she was safely back aboard, far away from the vicious attacks of violent Romulans and threats to her crewmates. Pain could be dealt with accordingly. The danger had passed; the mad man had been eradicated. She sighed as she allowed herself to sink further into the pillow.

Opening her eyes gradually, allowing her pupils to constrict against the harsh lighting, Navik found her Captain, A'lon Lev'kin, slumped over from his chair to the foot of the bed. His cheek resting against his forearm, with his face turned towards her, eyes closed and breathing deep, relaxed. While she was alone with his sleeping hulk, she allowed herself to relax and take in his comforting albeit alluring presence. He was handsome by Human standards, even for a Rorain. His chestnut hair cut to the Star Fleet standard, a slight purple flush on his tanned face, his gold tunic stretched tight to accommodate folding his large arms, one hand stretched across the bed towards her, a silent request for physical contact, but only if she wished it, never demanding. He was the first and only male to make her feel like a woman, but he was her Captain. Her hands remained in her lap, but her eyes roamed over his form without restraint.

During the heat of the battle, Navik had not stopped to consider the repercussions of her actions as she flung herself on top of Kirk to protect him from the blast. Blinded by pain, in agony as the fire trailed itself across her nerve endings, she could only think of how much she should have told Lev'kin before leaving the ship, all the words left unsaid haunting her. In a flash, she was in his arms, but even then the pain did not subside. She did not know how he had come to her rescue or even if she would live to thank him, but as her blood soaked his uniform, she was glad that he would be with her in the end. She had nearly given up and surrendered to the pain, until his voice, like an oasis calling to her in the desert, broke through her pain, chanting in his native tongue with words she did not understand, but with powerful emotions begging her to stay.

So, she had fought to stay, because never once had she disobeyed an order from her Captain. Only in the privacy of her own mind would Navik admit she had brought herself back from the verge of death just to see Lev'kin one more time, to be close to him again and had allowed herself to be wrapped in the warmth that radiated from his tanned skin. But now as his hair spilled across her thermal blanket, his face lax with sleep mere millimeters from her fingertips, she dared not to speak her inner turmoil. It would have to be enough that she would stay by his side as his First Officer, because that is all she could be. Closing her eyes once more, she fought to lock away all her emotions, taking a deep breath and trying to shove all the angst and insecurities out with her exhale. She was his Commander.

Her attempt at tranquility was interrupted as Commander Spock silently entered her bay. Navik had not bothered to recognize the Med Bay as either belonging to the Columbia or the Enterprise, but the presence of the Vulcan made it logical to assume she was not on her ship. It would have not been logical to move a patient so soon after surgery, even if the Columbia housed an identical Med Bay. She straightened as best she could in the bed, standing without aide at attention was not an option until her bones were completely repaired, but as he was Commander of the Flag Ship and a former Professor, he out ranked her. His eyes regarded for a brief moment before nodding, allowing her to relax.

He kept his hands clasped behind his back, his face blank as he moved closer, eyes searching her features. "I have come to confirm your recovery." His voice was soft, careful not to disturb the sleeping Captain.

Carefully keeping her face neutral under his scrutiny, Navik met his eyes. "I am well. Dr. McCoy has treated my wounds with utmost proficiency." Her voice was devoid of all emotion, betraying none of her inner thoughts. She remembered hands tearing her away from Lev'kin's warm embrace, gentle touches of McCoy's steady hands and whispers of encouragement.

Spock stepped closer. "I have also come to thank you for risking your life to save my Captain, my t'hy'la. I will be forever indebted to you." The Vulcan's face was softer, his words tinged with great relief.

Raising an eyebrow, not wishing this to escalate into a passionate exchange, she nodded. "Your gratitude is unnecessary. I did exactly what any other officer in my place would have done, but if I had not been able to defer the phaser fire, it is obvious that Captain Kirk would have lived, as I have lived. Kodos was not aiming to kill him, but to injure." She straightened her blanket no longer comfortable under Spock's gaze. His eyes seemed to peer down into her soul, seeing what she desperately scrambled to keep hidden.

Pondering her words, it was several seconds before Spock replied. "As he is my mate, protecting him from any harm is invaluable to me, as are those who take my steed when I am unable. While Kodos was not attempting to end his life, the situation would have likely spiraled into chaos had Jim been incapacitated. Because you took the blast meant for him, you helped defuse the situation and resolve the entire issue as quickly as possible." He gently rested his hand on her shoulder, shielded from skin to skin contact by her medical gown. It was a very intimate gesture. "It has caused strain upon your own body and strain upon Lev'kin, Seraphina. You had no way of knowing that the phaser was not at the maximum setting. Your actions were dictated by your loyalty." He caught her eye. "Thank you." His heartfelt words touched her soul.

Tears trickled down her cheeks. A dam inside of her had snapped at the comfort the Vulcan offered, from one officer to another, between confidants. "I did what had to be done." She fought against her constricting throat. "I was afraid, Spock, that I would never see him again, but I knew that I had to keep Kirk safe." She whispered her eyes locked on Lev'kin's sleeping figure.

Shifting to stand closer, offering more support to the human, but his hand reminded steady, Spock knew exactly how she felt. "I do believe neither you nor I am the first to love their Captain." She stiffened slightly at the word, but the pregnant Commander continued. "Although I am not the most liberal with my own emotions, let me leave you with a quote, 'It's so easy, To think about Love, To Talk about Love, To wish for Love, But it's not always easy, To recognize Love, Even when we hold it... In our hands.' I will leave you to rest, but if you should need anything, do not hesitate to comm. me." With a knowing look in his eyes, he left the young woman to her thoughts.

Armed with the knowledge all she had ever cared for could be striped from her any time the universe so chose, she reached across the bed and took Lev'kin's – no – A'lon's massive hand in her own. For these few peaceful moments, they were not Commanding Officers, he was not her superior, they were simply two people who had found each other in the vast darkness of space, who relied on each other, who needed each other. With a small smile tugging on her lips, she intertwined their fingers as she slipped back into a peaceful rest.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**May/may not continue, just these two were itching to break out on their own. **

**Reviews/comments are happy Spirk babies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**So I couldn't help myself. I wrote another chapter. This one is from Lev'kin's POV. **

**Someone had requested a guide to how these OCs look, so I've tried to incorporate that into this part. (I kept having flashbacks to 'My Immortal'… sorry… moving on)**

**Thank you for the reviews **

The Captain of the Columbia jerked awake to find himself stooped over a Med Bay biobed, his large body barely squeezing into one of those minuscule traps Humans called chairs. His body was aching in protest at having been forced into such a position for far too long. Then the memories of the last few hours flashed in his mind, his golden eyes seeking to reassure his psyche they had managed to pull Navik out in time and she had been saved. Her blood had soaked through his uniform; its metallic scent haunted his olfactory sense, even after he had replaced the ruined tunic, his own blood hammering in his veins. She had risked her life to save Jim, and had done it without a second thought – he had watched her throw herself over the Captain to protect him, that horrible scene repeating itself over and over in his mind. He ordered the lights to twenty percent, relaxing slightly as his gaze fell on her tranquil form, safe and whole. His hand instinctively curled around the tiny fingers in his grasp. While he did not remember taking her hand, just knowing that she had not pulled away from the gesture of comfort warmed his heart.

Scooting the chair closer to the bed, he sat up but still clutched her hand, his lifeline. Lev'kin allowed himself the pleasure of taking in the sight before him, this was one of the few times he would have the pleasure of taking in her beauty without her knowledge. Many times before he had hunkered down beside her bed as she fought for her life after some wild Away Mission that no matter how much he protested, she had led and made sure all his crew had returned safely. No matter what it had cost her. This frail human was stronger than an armada of Klingons. She was sound asleep on her side, looking almost angelic despite her battle-hardened body. Usually braided honey brown hair was loose and falling around her face, framing it perfectly. Wide, almond-shaped green eyes were closed and her long lashes delicately laying on her high cheek bones. Her face was still too pale without her ever present flush that darkened whenever he did something hopelessly romantic or daringly foolish, which was quickly accompanied by an annoyed huff. Arched eyebrows flowing into the slant of her straight nose, her full lips parted slightly. Shoulders that usually were so straight and strong, now relaxed and at ease, her muscular body was recovering, knowing that he would keep her safe.

While she was not petite by human standards, to him her five-foot-nine frame was tiny, the standard size medical gown swallowing her outline. Even for his race, Lev'kin was large. His six-foot-seven frame was barely accommodated by Star Fleet regulation adjustments. While he was nearly double her size, Navik had never been afraid of him. They had first met when she was a fourteen year old freshman at the Academy and he had been a twenty-three year old Lieutenant. He had instantly taken a liking to the young woman, despite her aloof exterior. He had tried everything to break into her shell, ceaseless in his quest. He had finally found a way behind her mask when he told her about his adventures at the helm of the shuttles during his short missions to and from the Academy. She had politely asked him to help her train to be the best pilot in the Fleet. The spark in her green eyes during their training sims was worth every bit of lost sleep to help her practice. She was a natural pilot. Her focus had been on her duty - that had never wavered. While others of her species were together enjoying themselves, she was isolated and it had nothing to do with her age. He had felt the need to include her in activities around campus when he was available, and she had begrudgingly attending with him. They had felt a drawn to each other, a connection so deep that he still had not been able to explain it and she had yet to acknowledge it.

Their friendship had grown over the years, their knowledge of each other ever expanding. They were a good command team, they weren't quite Jim and Spock, but they were working on it. Even now it was plain to see on her sleeping face how much trust flowed between them. Navik was one of a dozen humans on board the Columbia, but she had chosen her post because she had refused to leave his side. They both knew they would have to put the ship and her crew's safety above anything; they knew their roles and strictly adhered to the rules and regulations to keep those who served under them safe. He knew she would follow him to the ends of the universe, but he wouldn't dare make the journey without her.

Captain James T. Kirk, leaning against the door way, had a clear view of the tender emotion filling the large man's face. He knew it was the same emotion that graced his human features every time he was near Spock. Thankfully he no longer had to steal moments like these now. He cleared his throat making his presence known and jerking Lev'kin from his memories. "I wanted to come and check on the HellCat." He eased into the room, his voice was soft. Jim and Bones had been in several classes with her at the Academy, and had gotten close to the young woman. They had managed to stay in touch over the years.

Humor could not be contained. "HellCat… Now why didn't I think of that name?" Lev'kin chuckled and squeezed Navik's hand before turning his complete attention to the blonde. "How is everyone else?" He had been updated by his own team, but he had not been able to focus on anything but his First Officer.

With his gaze shifting from the Commander to Captain, Jim smiled. "Everyone is fine. Spock has it all taken care of; he knew you two would be preoccupied." His tone held no condemnation, but rather sympathy. "Pike has ordered us to remain in orbit and help rebuild the faulty defense systems on the Colony." His gaze lingered on the freshly healed abdomen, guilt evident in his features.

Understanding Jim more in these few moments than he ever before, Lev'kin placed his free hand on the human's shoulder. "I have learned that trying to stop this 'hellcat' from doing what she has already deemed logical and appropriate is like trying to stop the sun from shining. Do not feel guilty for what had to be done." His voice held much more conviction than he felt.

Nodding, his eyes finally met the Rorain's. "I owe her my life." His whisper was hoarse. "It must be a trait of all Commanders, to throw themselves in harm's way. Spock does it all the time." He tried to laugh.

Realizing his humor was an attempt to recover from the emotional display, the larger man let his hand drop. "I must concur. I shall be fit for duty by Alpha Shift. I have neglected my duties for far too long." He straightened in his chair.

Jim smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Take all the time you need." His knowing glance caused Lev'kin's purplish crimson blush to ignite his face. "I understand the delicate _relationship_ between a Captain and his First Officer." Jim winked and was out the door before Lev'kin could enlighten him to the true nature of their one-sided love, he spared a fleeting glance to the stirring Navik.

Shifting, Navik slowly opened her eyes and was met with Lev'kin's full attention, concerned and loving gold met glassy and content green. The crimson-purple blush once more spread across his cheeks as she offered a small, true smile. His tanned brow relaxed and a breath he had not been aware he was holding slowly released from his lungs. "Hi." He offered as if afraid to break the silence.

Pulling herself further together, Navik yawned, slowly taking in her surroundings. Relaxing as she realized only Lev'kin was by her side. "Hello." She stretched her legs and back, not letting go of his hand. Though he was unsure if she had noticed the grip or not.

He leaned forward, brushing an errant strand of hair out of her eyes, not able to stay his hand. "Do you feel like throwing yourself in front of any more phaser fire?" He chuckled, because it was meant as a joke.

But as her body stiffened and she slipped her hand from his, he knew he had made a mistake. He had mentioned the scrimmage, which had brought her back to reality. "I do not think at this time that will be necessary." Her face returned to its normal blank and her voice held no warmth. His First Officer had responded, Seraphina was once more tucked away where she was safe.

Sitting straight, Lev'kin nodded. The moment between them had slipped through his fingers just like her hand. With a sigh, he stood. "I must head back to the ship. Let me know what Dr. McCoy says. We'll get you transferred back to the Columbia as soon as he releases you." Straightening his uniform, he nodded down at her.

His First Officer made no complaint only nodded her understanding and duty. Keeping his hands fisted at his side so he would not be tempted to reach for her again, he turned and left the room.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**Still haven't decided if I want to stop it or not…this chapter was hard enough lol**

**A review/comment would be greatly appreciated **


End file.
